


They Don't Know About Us

by Mqstic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqstic/pseuds/Mqstic
Summary: Oliver Queen przeszedł ciężką drogę od wypadku samochodowego, przez wspaniałego przyjaciela, przystojnego narzeczonego, aż do superbohatera, jakim jest Green Arrow. Pomógł pewnej blondynce zająć świetną pozycję w Queen Enterprises.Jednak co jeśli twoja miłość jest zakazana? Rzeczywistość w której żyjesz nie akceptuje takich związków. Przecież jesteś panem świata, a ona jedynie twoją pracownicą.





	1. Prolog

To była okropna mentalność. Nie mógł z nią być, bo była niższa statusem niż on. Nawet gdyby o nich wiedzieli, patrzyliby na nich ze zdziwieniem - przecież w ich wieku nie można mówić o wieczności. Jednak ludzie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ich historii. Tego jak ta miłość rosła z każdym dniem, jak bardzo byli od siebie uzależnieni. Ludzie nie wiedzieli o wszystkch rzeczach, które robili o wędrówkach po torach pociągowych, o wycieczkach za miasto. Nie wiedzieli o każdym "Kocham Cię", nie wiedzieli o pocałunkach. To były te rodzaje pocałunków, na którego widok w filmach i serialach reagowało się jednoznacznie - spuszczając wzrok lub udając, że akurat w tym momencie słyszą dzwonek do drzwi lub odbierają nieistniejącego SMS-a. To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale kiedy już się stała wgryzła się w głowę niczym piękny chwast. Pełna była namiętności, krzyków, śmiechu, płaczu i każdej innej nazwanej emocji. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które razem robili - drzemki w aucie, górskie wędrówki, nieprzespane noce. Wszystko doprawione tą prawdziwą miłością, na którą niektórzy czekają połowę swojego życia. Jedno spotkanie dwóch par oczu i to było to - wierność do końca życia.


	2. 2

"Jutro będzie lepiej, jutro zmienię coś, zmienię siebie  
Jutro wstanie nowy dzień, życie nowy obierze bieg."

Kiedy otworzył oczy panowała ciemność. Zamrugał parę razy i otworzył oczy. Byłe w szpitalu przykryty cienkim materiałem. Spróbował poruszyć rękami i nogami, lewa noga i ręka złamana, druga połowa ciała mniej bolała.  
Nagle rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, zobaczył lekarza. Miał zgolone włosy na głowie, założył okulary na nos i spojrzał na niego.  
\- Panie Queen, rozumie mnie pan? - spytał  
\- Tak - odpowiedział, głos miał zachrypnięty, podano mu wodę, którą powoli wypił.  
\- Miał pan wypadek samochodowy, na szczęście nikt nie zginął, a pan jest w najcięższym stanie. Złamana lewa ręka i noga, połamane trzy żebra, wstrząs mózgu i ogólne potłuczenie. Miał pan szczęście, to i tak lepiej niż ostatnio.  
Lekarz dotknął jego ręki i wyszedł. Wspomnienia z życia powoli do niego wracały. Miał siedemnaście lat i już niestety dość częste kontakty z policją - dwie bijatyki, wymuszenie i kradzież. Próbował sobie przypomnieć ile osób uczestniczyło w wypadku, ale jego pamięć była białą kartką. Zaczął więc badać swoją wiedzę ukrytą w mózgu, rok po roku, skrzywił się, kiedy wspomnienia wracały.  
Był maj, zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego. Był zagrożony z większości przedmiotów, definitywnie siedział drugi rok w pierwszej klasie liceum. Czuł jakby pamięć podsuwała mu obraz całkiem innej osoby.  
Widział w myślach jedną dziewczynę, której w szkole dokuczał. Była gotką, tak to się nazywało? Czarne pofarbowane włosy, długie sięgające za łopatki, pociągła twarz, śliczne włosy i usta pomalowane czarną szminką. Ubierała się też na czarno. Czy to dlatego jej dokuczał? Bo była inna?  
Drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich jego matka. Była ta dość niska brunetka o szczupłej figurze. Włosy miała związane w kucyk, który podkreślały jej brązowe oczy. Na sobie miała granatową marynarkę i białą bluzkę oraz siwą spódnicę. Była dyrektorką rodzinnej firmy. Firma zajmowała się wprowadzaniem nowoczesnej technologii na rynek amerykański i światowy.  
Podeszła do łóżka i złapała jego dłoń.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała  
\- Poza tym, że uciekłem śmierci to wszystko okej. Dziękuje - powiedział chłopak  
Uśmiechnęła się zdziwiona, zamknął oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Byłem takim chamskim palantem.  
\- Przepraszam mamo. Zmienię się, obiecuje.  
\- Ile razy w życiu to słyszeliśmy? - odezwał się inny głos  
Spojrzał na swojego ojca, który właśnie wszedł i zbladł. Nie pamiętał, żeby wyglądał na tak wkurzonego. Miał jaśniejszą cerę niż jego matka. Jak zawsze był ubrany w nieskazitelny garnitur. To właśnie jego ojciec - Robert Queen był dziedzicem rodzinnej fortuny, którą założył jego dziadek Jack Queen. Jego ojciec spędził pięć lat w Afganistanie, był człowiekiem surowym, z własnymi zasadami. Podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na swoją żonę.  
\- Moira, kochanie. Zostaw nas samych  
Matka spojrzała na syna i wyszła całując męża w policzek. Robert przybrał dosyć straszny wyraz twarzy  
\- Oliver, rozumiem, że dopiero przed chwilą się obudziłeś, ale twój lekarz powiedział, że nie masz problemu z rozumieniem innych. Chcę, żeby wszystko co ci teraz powiem było jasne - nie zmienię tych słów. Ostatni raz łamie dla Ciebie prawo, Oliver. Przy pierwszym wypadku, okej. Każdemu się mogło zdarzyć, drugi wypadek też jakoś przebolałem. Miałeś kredyt zaufania, ode mnie i od matki. Nie poprawiłeś się ani w szkole, ani w swoim zachowaniu. Zero kieszonkowego, zero czasu wolnego. Rehabilitacja, korepetycje, i jak sobie znajdziesz to praca, jasne? Odciąłem ci dostęp do konta bankowego. Jedzenie, ubrania - to masz zapewnione, ale samochody, przyjemności i imprezy, to się skończyło. Szlaban na wszystko. Jeśli tego nie zmienisz, jeśli to Ciebie nie zmotywuje, znajdę placówkę wychowawczą, która to zrobi, albo po prosty jedna prosta rzecz - Navy Seals, zrobią tam z Ciebie mężczyznę.  
Ojciec wyszedł z sali, Oliver już się nie hamował i łzy poleciały z jego twarzy. Początek będzie ciężki, ale da sobie radę. Zmęczenie dało mu o sobie znać i w krótkim czasie zapadł w płytki sen.  
Cztery dni później przeniesiono go na zwykłą salę szpitalną, niedaleko sali rehabilitacyjnej. Kiedy tylko kości się zrosły spędzał tam codziennie po kilka godzin. Jego rehabilitant był stanowczym człowiekiem, ale dzięki niemu z każdym dniem odzyskiwał sprawność w ręce i w nodze. Ręka szybko powróciła do pełnej sprawności - po niecałym miesiącu. Była złamana tylko w jednym miejscu. Z nogą było inaczej, kość była w jednym miejscu całkiem zmiażdżona, a złamana w 2 miejscach. Bolało strasznie, często łzy mi z oczu leciały, kiedy Dan nią poruszał. Mogłem chodzić o kulach, ale właśnie ten ból był najgorszy.  
Zanim się obejrzał marzec zmienił się w kwiecień, a ten w maj. Chodził jak dawniej, ból czasami doskwierał, jednak nie był on tak uciążliwy jak dawnej. Ostatniego dnia pobytu w szpitalu zawołał go do siebie lekarz prowadzący, doktor Frank Patala.  
\- Oliver, poprosiłem Cię, bo chcę z Tobą porozmawiać - powiedział doktor, niepewnie usiadłem na krześle  
\- Oczywiście panie doktorze. Czy coś złego się dzieje? - spytałem go  
\- Jesteś już mężczyzną Oliver i muszę Cię ostrzec, że musisz schudnąć. Masz 25 kg nadwagi - Queen przewrócił oczami - Nie kręć oczami, Queen! To naprawdę groźne dla Ciebie. Rozmawiałem z twoim rehabilitantem, zmieni trochę pracę z Tobą i będziecie pracować w siłowni, której jest współwłaścicielem.  
Zrobił wielkie oczy, patrząc na doktora, oszalał chyba.  
\- Obiecałem Twoim rodzicom, że sprawię, że będzie zdrowy jak ryba. Musisz mieć trochę własnej chęci. Masz nadwagę, będziesz trenował z panem Patalą, ćwiczył sztuki walki i pod koniec roku, przyjedziesz do mnie jako nastolatek z normalną wagą, jasne? Możesz odejść  
Wyszedł z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Był tam już jego ojciec i czekał na niego z zapakowaną torbą. Podał mu marynarkę i pomógł dojść do samochodu.  
Dom przez te wszystkie tygodnie się nie zmienił, willa na skraju lasu wśród pól i łąk na uboczu miasta. Las należał do ojca, spędził tam dzieciństwo ze swoim bratem i siostrą bawiąc się wśród wielkich sosen, świerków i dębów. Nie raz Oliver chodzie tam do ich tzw. 'bazy', małego drewnianego domku z piwnicą iście dla tajnych agentów.  
Oliver zostawił torbę w pokoju i wyjrzał przez okno. Słońce odbijało się w oczku wodnym, w wymurowanym basenie nie było wody. Usiadł przy biurku i włączył laptopa, musiał znaleźć sobie korepetycje.

Rozdział 2

Nie jestem idealny, popełniam błędy,  
krzywdzę ludzi, ale kiedy mówię:  
"Przepraszam" lub "Kocham"  
Mówię naprawdę.

Przez wypadek w szpitalu leżał sześć miesięcy, nie zdał semestru w drugiej klasie liceum. Nie było to dla niego nowością, już raz zawalił klasę w podstawówce. Nie chodziło o to, że był intelektualnym idiotą, wręcz przeciwnie. W szkole właściwie był gościem, uważał, że na nic mu się to nie przyda. I tak był jednym dzieckiem w rodzinie. Był wybrańcem, który dziedziczył rodzinną fortunę.  
Tak naprawdę nie musiał chodzić do szkoły, został zaledwie miesiąc do wakacji. Dzisiejszego dnia odwołał rehabilitację, a poszedł właśnie do szkoły. Bynajmniej nie na lekcje, musiał rozwiązać jedną sprawę. Droga do szkoły zajęła mu dziesięć minut motocyklem. Ojciec dał mu kluczyki, kiedy obiecał, że pójdzie do szkoły. Mimo to i tak go podejrzewał o najgorsze.  
Oliverowi wciąż trudno było wspinać się po schodach, ale jakoś wszedł na drugie piętro. Lekcje już się zaczęły, więc panowała cisza i wszędzie było pusto. To była elitarna szkoła do której dostawało się po egzaminach. Do pustego plecaka wsadził wszystkie rzeczy z szafki. Nie miałem zamiaru wracać tam szybciej, niż na początku roku szkolnego. Nieoczekiwanie słysząc hałas za rogiem korytarza, zostawił plecak i wyjrzał zza winkla.  
Na widok dwójki kolesi, którzy stali nad czarnowłosą dziewczyną, wziął rozbieg i walnął tego, który stał najbliżej z bara. Ten poleciał na drugiego chłopaka i w rezultacie oboje wylądowali na podłodze. Ten z ciemniejszymi włosami wstał i spojrzał na Queena.  
Od razu go rozpoznał, należał do jego paczki przed wypadkiem. Dręczyli innych i obrabiali im cztery litery, dosłownie i w przenośni.  
\- Oliver?! - krzyknął ze zdziwieniem - Porąbało Cię?  
\- Możliwe - syknął Queen - Odwalcie się od niej  
\- Niby dlaczego? To ty jesteś pierwszym, który rzucił do niej złe słowo.  
\- Po prostu spadaj stąd, Merlyn! - krzyknął Oliver  
Chłopak prychnął, ale podniósł swojego towarzysza z podłogi i odeszli pod własną klasę. Oliver chwilę ich obserwował i podał dłoń dziewczynie leżącej na podłodze. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, widział strach w jej oczach.  
\- Przepraszam Cię - powiedział, kiedy stała już na własnych nogach - Za wszystko, co Ci zrobiłem  
Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i puściła jego dłoń.  
\- Oliver Queen mnie przeprasza? Co ci się stało?  
\- Prawie umarłem - powiedział szczerze Oliver - To zmienia patrzenie na świat i pewne rzeczy  
\- Daj spokój, już dwa razy miałeś wypadek. Pewnie za parę dni wrócisz do dręczenia mnie i mnie podobnych  
Felicity odeszła w swoją stronę. Zacisnął usta w kreskę i wrócił po plecak. Felicity Smoak siedziała mu w głowie przez następnych parę godzin, kiedy znudzony wyciskał siódme poty na siłowni pod czujnym okiem Dana. W ciągu trzech godzin, które tam spędził jego trener poderwał dwie dziewczyny. Patrzył na to zniesmaczony, były jakieś dziesięć lat młodsze od niego.  
Dan dał mu dietę na następny miesiąc i pojechał na korepetycję z matmy. Spędził tam czas do dwudziestej i o dwudziestej pierwszej był w domu. Jego mama już spała, a taty jeszcze nie było. Dziwne pracę z reguły kończył o dwudziestej, powinni właściwie jednocześnie do domu przyjechać.  
Po szybkim prysznicu wziął laptopa i wyszukał stronę sportową. Doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy na początku września złamał Felicity deskorolkę. Skoro miał się zmienić zacznę od tej dziewczyny. Nie chodziło oczywiście tylko o to, była naprawdę ładna.  
Zamówił zestaw dwóch deskorolek i zapłacił ze swojego konta oszczędnościowego, które wybłagałem od ojca. Odpisali mu z pobliskiego McDonalda, miał zacząć pracować od początku lipca do końca sierpnia w godzinach czternasta - dwudziesta pierwsza.  
Na szczęście już po dwóch dniach pod drzwi przyjechał kurier i i mógł znów udać się na wizytę do szkoły. Tym razem poszedł tam po południu. Według planu Smoak kończyła wychowaniem fizycznym i czekał na nią siedząc na motocyklu, przedramiona opierając na kasku. Gdy rozległ się dzwonek czujnie obserwował wychodzących rówieśników.  
Zobaczyłe ją, kiedy wychodziła rozmawiając, zapewne ze swoją przyjaciółką. Chwyciłem pakunek i podszedłem do niej. Smoak jak zwykle obdarzyła go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Możemy pogadać? - spytał przyjacielsko, Felicity kiwnęła głową.  
Jej przyjaciółka odeszła kawałek od nich, ale chłopak czuł na swoich plecach jej wzrok. Czarnowłosa splotła dłonie na klatce piersiowej i spojrzała na jego twarz.  
\- Czego chcesz? - warknęła niegrzecznie starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy  
\- Chciałem ci to oddać - poddał jej karton z prezentem - Nie oddałem ci do tej pory, przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że te kilka dodatkowych rzeczy to wynagrodzi.  
Puścił jej oczko i odszedł zostawiając gotkę w totalnym osłupieniu.

\- Pogrywasz sobie ze mną, Queen?  
Słysząc głos dziewczyny odwrócił się. Szła ku niemu w związanych włosach, krótkiej spódniczce i bluzką z napisem BAD. Poprawił torbę sportową na ramieniu i uśmiechnął do niej.  
\- Nie rozumiem - odpowiedział, stanęła naprzeciwko niego, oczami rzucając pioruny.  
\- Oh, szczerze w to wątpię - warknęła - Deskorolka za pół tysiaka i dodatki za dwa razy tyle. W co ty grasz?  
\- Ah, o to ci chodzi  
Zrobił dwa kroki w przód, przez co musiała spojrzeć w górę, aby patrzeć mi w oczy.  
\- Czy usatysfakcjonuje Cię odpowiedź, że nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem, co przed wypadkiem? - spojrzał niepewnie w jej niebieskie tęczówki  
\- Coś w to nie wierzę - powiedziała z przekąsem  
Zaśmiał się, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę  
\- Wychodzi na to, że oboje jesteśmy zdolnymi kłamcami, Smoak - powiedział - Ostatnio patrzyłem na Twój profil na facebooku, napisałaś coś w stylu. "Choć nikt nie może cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić początku na zupełnie inny, to każdy może zacząć dziś i stworzyć całkiem nowe zakończenie." Jesteś kłamcą, Smoak. Teraz mi wybacz, ale właśnie ucieka mi autobus.  
Ku jego irytacji, ona wskoczyła do autobusu tuż za nim i zajęła miejsce zaraz przy nim  
\- I co? - spytał z ironią - Będziesz mnie teraz dręczyć  
\- Możliwe. Nie rozumiem Cię w ogóle. Gnębisz mnie od kilku lat, wyzywasz od najgorszych, popychasz na szafki. Nagle masz wypadek, trzeci z resztą. Rozumiem jakby to był pierwszy raz. Jednak to był trzeci. Jakoś nie rozumiem, przeżyłeś dwa wypadki, i co? Nagle po trzecim zostajesz zupełnie innym człowiekiem - uniósł brwi widząc, jak zaczyna się rozkręcać - Znowu zaczynam bełkotać? Przepraszam, przestaję za trzy, dwa, jeden  
Westchnęła i spojrzała na Olivera. Wzruszył ramionami na jej pytającą minę.  
\- Masz mnie za idiotkę, co? - spytała niepewnie, spoglądając na niego  
\- Nie - odpowiedział - Niby czemu? Uważam, że jesteś po prostu nieco inną osobą od wszystkich. Myślę, że właśnie dlatego, że taka jesteś nie miałem o Tobie najlepszego zdania.  
\- Tak myślisz?  
\- Nie pamiętam zbyt wielu rzeczy sprzed wypadku. Niektóre są zamazane, a innych nie ma w ogóle. To chyba jedno z tych.  
\- Okej - powiedziała jedynie, przez chwilę obserwował jak spoglądała w okno, a potem musiała wysiadać. Patrząc jednak na odjeżdżający autobus widział, że posłała mu uśmiech. Czyżby miał to być krok do zdobycia jej zaufania?


	3. 3

Nie będzie więcej ciemności  
Jeśli wierzysz w siebie jesteś nie do zatrzymania  
Tam gdzie leży twoje przeznaczenie, tańcząc na ostrzach  
Sprawiasz ze moje serce plonie

Zdjął kask i usadowił się wygodniej na siedzisku motocykla. Za pięć minut miał zabrzmieć dzwonek, z niecierpliwością czekał na jego dźwięk. Obserwował budynek szkoły zastanawiając się, czy będzie mógł od września przyjść tu jako inny człowiek. "Jeśli masz wystarczająco siły" - podszeptało mu sumienie. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, akurat kiedy zabrzmiał wyczekiwany przez niego dzwonek. Wypatrywał Smoak, kiedy ją dostrzegł stała przed wejściem rozmawiając o czymś z profesorem Robbem - nauczycielem informatyki. Dostrzegła go wcześniej niż skończyła rozmowe i niepewnie mi pomachała, profesor spojrzał na mnie mrużąc oczy. Cóż, w szkole nie miał za dobrej opini, więc nie zdziwił się, kiedy dostrzegł jego zaniepokojenie. Felicity podeszła do niego, widząc jak usilnie się w nią wpatruje.  
\- Chcesz czegoś? - spytała, zarzucając swoimi długimi czarnymi włosami. Zaczął się zastanawiać jaki był ich pierwotny kolor.  
\- Nic, tak tutaj jestem. Mam dziś wolny wieczór, bo mój korepetytor się rozchorował i pomyślałem, że mógłbym Cię odwieść do domu.  
\- Aż taki dobry dla mnie jesteś? - spytała wchodząc na motocykl i ślicznie się uśmiechając  
\- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć - ku jej zdziwieniu Oliver zszedł z motocykla i z pojemnika z tyłu wyjął drugi kask. Włożyłem jej kask na głowę, po czym ostrożnie zamknąłem zapięcie na szyi. Walnął lekko dłonią w grzbiet hełmu, śmiejąc się z niej, a raczej jej miny.  
Z powrotem usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i założył swoją ochronę. Przekręcił kluczyk i dodając gazu odjechał spod szkoły, czując jak dłonie dziewczyny owijają się mocniej wokół jego brzucha. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując, że nie boi się z nim jechać.   
W ostatniej chwili zjazdu na ulicę Green Garden zmienił kierunek jazdy i zaparkował przy McDonaldzie. Wyłaczył silnik i zszedł z motoru, Felicity już ściągnęła kask i trzymała go pod pachą.  
\- Dlaczego tutaj? - spytała  
\- Chciałbym pogadać, pozwolisz? - wyciągnął do niej dłoń.  
Zabawnie wyglądało, kiedy ją chwyciła - jej ręka była drobna i blada, a on po ojcu miał trochę ciemniejszą karnację i miałem dużą dłoń. Czarne z białym, można by powiedzieć. Nie puszczając jej dłoni i lekko ciągnąc ją za sobą, pchnął przezroczyste drzwi kawiarni. O dziwo było tu dość pusto, nawet jak na porę obiadową. Usiedli przy oknie, zamówił dla siebie kawę mrożoną, a Felicity koktajl truskawkowy. Chyba była lekko zestresowana, mógł ją zrozumieć przynajmniej w pewnym sensie. Był dupkiem, który ją niszczył przez wiele dni, a teraz starał się jej przypodobać.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział, sprawiając, że spojrzała na niego znad swojej słomki i gmerania w koktajlu  
\- Nie rozumiem za co  
\- Za wszystko - wzruszył ramionami - Za te kilka lat, kiedy prawie codziennie rozwalałem Ci życie. Nic tego nie wybaczy, ale chociaż to. Mogę winić za to, że taki byłem innych ludzi, ale tak nie jest. To był mój wybór, mogłem robić inaczej. Nie zrobiłem tego i muszę z tym żyć.  
\- "Mógłbyś winić innych" - powtórzyła jego słowa z ironią - Niby kogo?  
\- Moich rodziców. Mógłbym, ale tego nie zrobię, bo nie chcę być dzieciakiem. Muszę odpowiadać za to, co robię - uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona niepewnie odwzajemniła gest - Inni mają gorzej, ja mam bogatych rodziców, którzy mnie kochają, duży dom i gwarantowaną posadę dyrektora firmy ojca. I w swoim życiu od zawsze wiedziałem tylko jedną rzecz - muszę być taki jak ojciec. Nigdy nie umiałem tego zaakceptować, nie chciałem firmy, nie chciałem mieć wielkiego domu i tysięcy na koncie. Chciałem być zwykłym dzieciakiem bez medialnych skandali. Teraz zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę chciałem, żeby rodzice mnie dostrzegli. Mój dziadek zmarł, kiedy miałem 12 lat i od tamtej pory mama i tata rządzili w firmie. Nigdy nie miałem żadnego prawdziwego autorytetu, zapatrzony byłem tylko w siebie i to jak miało wyglądać moje życie w przyszłości. Moi rodzice wracali do domu właściwie tylko na noc, na początku starali się mną zajmować, ale potem już nie. Dopóki nie skończyłem piętnastu lat była ze mną niania, a potem ona odeszła, bo nie dawała sobie ze mną rady. Od tamtej pory sam się sobą zajmowałem - łaziłem po fast-foodach, paliłem papierosy, brałem narkotyki. Do tej pory się zastanawiam, dlaczego nie mam zniszczonego zdrowia. Miałem szczęście, ale ono już się skończyło. Muszę przeprosić, wszystkich.  
Felicity milczała przez kilka minut w czasie których zastanawiał się, jakie rzeczy mogą jej chodzić po głowie.  
\- I dlaczego zaczynasz ode mnie?  
\- Bo zaczynam od tych, którzy naprawdę są czegoś warci - powiedział szczerze  
Uśmiech, którym go po tym obdarzyła przerósł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Sięgał od ucha do ucha, jej oczy się rozświetliły jak gwiazdy. Zakochał się w tym uśmiechu.  
\- Dziękuje, że mi o tym przypomniałeś. Wiesz, myślałam, że jesteś rozpuszczonym dzieciakiem, ale to nieprawda. Tak jak z tego co opowiedziałeś, brakowało ci czegoś - powiedziała - Po tym co powiedziałeś, zmieniłam zdanie. Jesteś naprawdę fajnym facetem, Oliver. Po prostu potrzebujesz zmienić parę rzeczy, jednak widzę, że nad tym pracujesz.  
\- Dziękuję, to również fajnie słyszeć  
\- Trochę ci zajmie, zanim Ci zaufam, ale małymi kroczkami - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie zza swojego koktajlu.  
\- Wszystko jest możliwe - podpowiedział jej  
\- Dokładnie  
Poczuł wibrację w telefonie i zerknął w ekran smartfona. Felicity z łobuzerskim uśmiechem zerknęła na wiadomość i zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
\- Muszę Cię opuścić - powiedział - Za pół godziny mam seans, kompletnie zapomniałem. Przepraszam  
Złapał kubek z kawą i chciał i wyleciał z restauracji, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że miał ją odwieźć do domu. Siedząc już na motocyklu poczuł dłoń Felicity na przedramieniu. Spojrzał w jej oczy.  
\- Tak się składa, że również idę na to do kina. Wykaż się umiejętnościami kierowcy, muszę skoczyć do domu i się przebrać. Wyrobisz się?  
Na usta wstąpił mi uśmiech i spojrzałem na nią z błyskiem w oczach.  
\- Jeśli podasz mi adres to mogę się nawet założyć, że zdążę

 

Dwadzieścia pięć minut później wjeżdżali ruchomymi schodami na drugie piętro galerii handlowej. Kino znajdowało się na końcu alejki, podeszli do kasy i Oliver wyciagnął pieniądze.  
\- Ej, daj spokój! Zapłacę za siebie - zaprotestowała Felicity, spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę   
\- Daruj sobie, nie będę przez to przymierał głodem - powiedział podając pieniądze pracownikowi, po czym kupił jeszcze po średniej pepsi i duży kubełek popcornu.   
Miejsca mieli na samej górze. Tam najlepiej mu się siedziało, gdyż miał długie nogi i mógł je tam swobodnie wyciągnąć. Usadowili się na kanapie i wsłuchalisię w cichą muzykę, zmrużył oczy.  
\- Czy to jest pieprzona opera? - powiedział  
\- Nienawidzę opery - jęknęła Felicity  
\- Nie ty jedna  
\- A teatr?  
\- Pójść pójdę, ale nie przepadam  
\- Tylko kino? Ja mam całą szkatułkę z biletami - zaskoczyła go tym stwierdzeniem  
\- Naprawdę? Ja zbieram bilety z wszystkich miejsc, gdzie byłem  
\- Pokażesz mi kiedyś - powiedziała z nadzieją  
\- Dobra, cicho film się zaczyna.  
Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie kupili największy kubełek popcornu, bo film był na tyle ciekawy, że od czasu do czasu jedynie pili napój. Po kinie odwiózł Felicity do domu i jeździł bez celu po mieście przez godzinę, po tym wrócił do domu, gdzie po prysznicu szybko zasnął.


	4. Chapter 4

Usiadł na ławce przy skate parku wystawiając twarz do słońca. Od wyjścia ze szpitala minęły trzy tygodnie, a Oliver wciąż wyglądał niczym albinos. Telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni i wyjął go zerkając na ekran, widząc treść wiadomości uśmiechnął się i odpisał. Nie minęło piętnaście minut, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk deskorolki przemieszczającej się po chodniku, a potem lekkie skrzypienie starej ławki, kiedy ciało dziewczyny opadło koło niego. Czuł jej ramię przyciśnięte do swojego i dzięki temu uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Co tam? - spytała  
\- Dobrze, a tam? - odpowiedział z uśmiechem i wciąż zamkniętymi oczami  
\- Całkiem dobrze  
\- Za tydzień wakacje  
\- Wreszcie - westchnęła, a on spojrzał na nią zdziwiony  
\- No co? To, że nie mam problemów z nauką nie znaczy, że nie mam dosć tej durnej szkoły  
\- Też prawda. A co potem? - spytał Oliver, naprawdę ciekawy odpowiedzi  
\- Chcę zdawać do MIT  
\- Do MIT? - spojrzał na nią pierwszy raz od czasu rozpoczęcia rozmowy  
\- Mhm, Massachusetts Institute of Technology - powiedziała z przekąsem patrząc na niego jak na idiotę  
\- Wiem, co to jest MIT. Mój ojciec tam studiował i mój dziadek w sumie to chyba każdy ode mnie z rodziny - zastanowił się przez chwilę  
\- A ty? - spytała - Będziesz podtrzymywał tradycję rodzinne?  
\- Jestem jedynym facetem w tej rodzinie, więc i tak dostanę firmę po ojcu. Nawet jakbym chciał, nie mam wyboru drogi życiowej. Gdybym miał rodzeństwo było by łatwiej, a właściwie męskie rodzeństwo  
\- Trudno się dostać na MIT - zauważyła  
\- Wiem, ale się nie dam. Już teraz nie daje za wygraną, widziałaś jak dużo chodzę na różne zajęcia.  
\- Wiesz, chyba prędzej uwierzę, że będziesz miał kaloryfer niż w to, że dostaniesz się na MIT - zaczęła sie śmiać i wbiła m palce w brzuch, prawie tego nie poczułem.  
Spojrzał na nią urażony, stracił już 5 kilogramów, będzie miał mały sześciopak do września.  
\- Założysz się? - uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy, uniosła brwi  
\- Niby o co? - spytała z łobuzerskim uśmiechem  
\- Ja zrzucę dodatkowe kilogramy, a ty... - pokazałem ręką jej posturę - Też coś zmienisz  
\- Niby co?   
\- Nie wiem, jesteś pomysłowa. Wymyśl coś.  
\- Dobra, a jak się nie uda? - wydawała się podekscytowana  
\- Spełnimy swoje trzy życzenia - wyciągnął do niej dłoń - Stoi?  
Uścisnęła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się z błyskiem w oczach przypieczętowując sojusz.  
\- Jedziesz gdzieś na wakacje? - spytała, gdy szli już w stronę przystanku  
\- Pewnie siedzę w domu - powiedział - Wycieczki będę miał po mieście  
\- Też fajnie, ja pewnie większość czasu spędzę u cioci w Kanadzie  
Spojrzał na autobus, który właśnie nadjechał - dwieście piątka.  
\- Miłych wakacji, Feli - uściskał ją - Ja już nie przyjdę do parku. Jakby coś się działo to dzwoń.  
Obserwował ją jak machała mu na pożegnanie, dopóki autobus nie skręcił. Potem włożył słuchawki do uszu i zatonąłem w świecie Imagine Dragons.

Od początku lipca dni zaczęły się zlewać. Jakby pływał w jakiejś bańce czasu. Starał się zmienić nie tylko siebie, ale swoje odczucia do własnej przyszłości oraz zmienić negatywne nastawienie ojca do jego osoby. Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo - rano siłowania, od czternastej do dwudziestej pierwszej pracował, a około dwudziestej drugiej wracał do domu. Tak było od poniedziałku do piątku, w sobotę był cały dzień na korepetycjach, a między swoimi zajęciami wymieniał się smsami z Felicity.  
Pomimo, że ich zakład był gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, fajna zabawa bardziej go obchodziła. Chcąc nie chcąc pokochał ją jak siostrę. Mógł pisać jej o najgorszych głupotach i pomysłach, a ona tylko się z nich śmiała i od czasu do czasu dokładała swoje trzy grosze. Czasami też pisała mu, że jestem uroczy, co osobiście go denerwowało.  
Tydzień przed końcem wakacji stanął na wadze. Na początku "kuracji" ważył 110 kg - spadł do 90 kg. Zostało mu jeszcze około dziesięciu do idealnej wagi do jego 185 wzrostu. Spoglądając w lustro nie widział już chłopaka w dresach wątpiącego w siebie. Podczas wakacji zmienił także swoją garderobę, w wieszości w szafie miał koszule, t-shirty z różnorodnymi nadrukami oraz dżinsy i parę dopasowanych dresów. Czuł się też o wiele lepiej niż przed wakacjami - opalił się, lepiej mu się spało i poprawił stosunki z mamą. Nadrobił całą pierwszą klasę, teraz powtórnie zaczynając drugą klasę liceum w wieku 18 lat doskonale widział swoją przyszłość, i co ważniejsze, był jej pewien.  
Ubrał niebieską koszulę, w której podwinął rękawy za łokieć i brązowe spodnie oraz białe airmaksy. W plecak zapakował sobie butelkę wody, dwie kanapki i deskorolkę, w ręke wziął jeszcze czarnego fullcapa i zszedł na dół.   
Otwierajac drzwi wejściowe natknął się na ojca. Przełknął ślinę i cofnął do korytarza.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - spytał szorstko  
\- Do parku, chcę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza - odpowiedział Oliver  
\- Może lepiej żebyś został w domu i zajął się czymś pożytecznym - ojciec uważnie mierzył go wzrokiem, zagotowało się w nim  
\- Siedziałem w domu całe wakacje! - krzyknął - Nawet nie odpoczywałem! Robiłem to wszystko, żeby Ciebie zadowolić, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem... Ciebie się nie da zadowolić! Mama też ci nie wystarcza. Co robisz takie oczy? Myślisz, że nie wiem? Ona tak strasznie Cię kocha, za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzisz obok niej, patrzy na Ciebie takim wzrokiem. Jesteś sukinsynem tato, zdradzając ją. Kiedyś chciałem być jak ty, ale teraz nie chcę. Chcę być dobrym człowiekiem, który szanuje kobiety!!  
Twarz Roberta poczerwieniała i próbował go uderzyć. W ostatniej chwili złapał go za nadgarstek i wykręcił go sprawiając, że opadł na kolano.  
\- Nie podnoś na mnie ręki! Do diabła jestem twoim synem. Nigdy! - ostatnie słowo syknął mu do ucha i wyszedł z domu.  
Ojciec krzyczał coś jeszcze za nim, jednak ja już odjechałem na deskorolce. Tak był zdenerwowany, że już po dziesieciu minutach był przy skateparku. Wskoczył na murek i wyciagnął z plecaka butelkę wody i napił się, jednocześnie obserwując chłopaków i dziewczyny na bmxach, deskorolkach i hulajnogach.  
\- Oliver Queen  
Spojrzałem na właścicielę głosu, którą była dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i smukłej posturze. Ubrana była w szare obcisłe dresy i koszulkę z grafitti.  
\- Laurel! - ucieszyłem się  
Była jego pierwszą dziewczyną "na poważnie", byli ze sobą prawie dwa miesiące.   
\- Prawie Cię nie poznałam - powiedziała patrząc na niego z uznaniem - Co tu robisz? Zawsze uważałeś, że to nie miejsce dla Ciebie.  
\- Prawdopodobnie zmieniłem zdanie - wyciągnął do niej rękę i wspięła się na murek obok niego - Co słychać? Za kim tu przyszłaś?  
\- Za siostrą, chciałam spędzić z nią trochę czasu, ale ona jak zwykle jest zajęta sobą - Lance wskazała głową grupę trzech dziewczyn, które siedziały na kocu śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Oliver nagle poczuł przypływ tęsknoty za Felicity, uśmiechnął się do córki policjanta, złapał deskę i zaczął jeździć.


End file.
